Autumn magic
by jalpari
Summary: 102 AG - It's been two years since the end of the war. The gaang has been busy, playing their roles in restoring peace and balance. Katara visits the Fire Nation as a goodwill ambassador and healing master. Autumn magic is in the air. Canon compliant Zutara one shot. FLUFF.


Autumn magic

by jalpari

* * *

A/N: {This is part four in my series of Zutara through the years}

To anyone who needed a break from my Zutara angst, I have granted your wish! This is all FLUFF.

My Zutara one shots are canon compliant and will lead to all the implied history and emotions in my first two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve.

Inspired the fanart posted by nymre on Instagram on Jan 13.

* * *

Katara took in the scent of the autumn air. Autumn was her favorite season, she had decided. And autumn in the fire nation was even better, much to her delight. There seemed to be more shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow here than in the earth kingdom. The leaves that fell were crisp and plenty.

The garden had several piles neatly raked and clumped together in different spots. They sat by a pond, filled with lotus plants and water lilies and turtle ducks. Zuko had brought along two loaves of bread to feed them. He looked like a whole different person there. Softer, more relaxed, carefree as if he had abandoned all the load on his shoulders.

He had told her about this place in one of his letters. It was one of the few good memories he had of this palace, of his childhood, of his family. Katara was excited for Fire Lady Ursa and Kiyi to return from their visit to Jinzuk's village. She had met them both very briefly when she had accompanied Zuko in his search for her.

As the sun set, the leaves took on new shades and the entire garden transformed into a dusky wonderland. There was a gentle breeze. Suddenly, they heard music float through the air. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. Two, maybe three instruments played together in perfect harmony.

Katara stood up and walked around the garden, trying to get closer to the source of the melody. As she walked, she couldn't help but let her feet that follow the rhythm. With each step, her body began swaying and sashaying as she made her way through the bushes and trees that dotted the garden. The music, the garden, the sunset, all conspired to enchant her and soon she was caught in the spell.

She let her body move freely, skipping, twirling, swaying, sliding. Sometimes around the pile of red leaves, sometimes kicking them as she skipped into them, sometimes spinning in circles to make them dance with her, and sometimes holding the branches closest to her to change the direction of her feet, only to begin the dance anew.

Zuko watched as she lost herself in reverie. His entire heart, mind and soul came together to take in the sight that lay before him. She looked a dancing fiery sunbeam in the fire nation dress. He stood up, as if hypnotized, and walked towards her.

As she swung around another tree, he jumped ahead just in time to catch her in his arms. With one hand holding hers and the other on her waist, he leaned in closer and swayed her gently in circles as they moved along the grass, around the leaves, and over fallen flowers.

Katara went up on her tiptoes and brought her face closer to his until their noses were touching. She couldn't help the wide smile that covered her face, ear to ear. She let herself be carried away by the music, the breeze, and Zuko. As they swayed to the melody, she pressed her cheeks against his.

"You dance well", she whispered.

"I have actually never danced like this before", he whispered back.

He could feel Katara smile and wondered if she was blushing. He didn't dare pull back though, afraid to burst this bubble they were dancing in.

"Well, then it's a natural gift."

"I think it's because of you", and with that he pulled her closer in.

Katara felt herself blush and enjoy every word and gesture. She pulled her head back and Zuko saw the joy twinkle in her eyes. He felt a contentment wash over his heart. He would dance all night if it meant seeing her smile so freely. Happiness radiated from every pore on her skin. She kissed him on his cheek and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe it's just because of me that you're dancing so well", she giggled as Zuko squeezed her waist with his arm and snorted.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. They continued dancing well after the last rays had left them and Yue arose in the cloudless sky. As the moonlight bathed the garden and a thousand stars shimmered above them, Katara realized that were no longer dancing. They were just rocking side to side gently. She closed her eyes and adjusted herself in his arms, turning her head towards him to nestle in the curve of his neck and chest.

Zuko placed her hand on his chest and tucked her hair behind her ear. His finger grazed her cheek and he leaned down to whisper.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm…", Katara mumbled.

"Let's get you inside", Zuko let out a laugh. "You haven't even eaten yet."

"No", Katara wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him tight, her head still resting on his chest. "Not yet. Let's stay here longer. Before we have to go back to…"

Her voice trailed off and neither attempted to finish the sentence. They stayed there locked in a warm embrace, Katara facing up, listening to his heartbeats, Zuko facing down, his lips resting on her cheek. Both absolutely still, to make sure the last line wasn't crossed. They let the moment stretch into a new ending night.


End file.
